Secretos
by Niveneh
Summary: Remus acude a un llamado de Lily a orillas del lago. Éste se aterra cuando ella le dice que ha descubierto su secreto. ¿Cómo será su reacción?


**Secretos**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

Habías apresurado el paso apenas leíste la posdata de su nota. "Es urgente" rezaba en la última línea, con la delicada caligrafía, tan característica de ella.

Mientras bajabas las engañosas escaleras, te preguntabas sin cesar qué podría ser aquello tan urgente que ella necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Algo de James? Tal vez quería que hicieras uso de tu posición como prefecto para reprender severamente a James y Sirius. Era inútil, por más que lo intentara, esos dos jamás cambiarían.

Sin embargo, al llegar a orillas del lago; te diste cuenta que ese par de esmeraldas te miraban con mucha seriedad. Sus labios estaban muy rectos y juntos, y sus cejas estaban más cerca que de costumbre. Estaba ¿enojada? Pensaste que en esta ocasión tendrías que reprender a James con más firmeza, pero algo dentro de ti te decía que este asunto no tenía nada que ver con James Potter.

-¿Lily?- le regalaste una sonrisa, pero tu corazón se encogió cuando ella no te la devolvió.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, y ella continuaba mirándote fijamente. Ahora sí que estabas preocupado ¿qué le pasaba?

-¿Lily? ¿Ocurre algo?- una parte de ti no deseaba conocer la razón de su extraño comportamiento. Porque tenías el presentimiento que esta vez, estaba enojada contigo.

-Ya lo sé, Remus- dijo ella cortante.

Esas cuatro palabras, derrumbaron tu mundo.

¡Cuán difícil fue confesarle a James, Sirius y Peter tu confesión! Fue tan duro enfrentarlos con temor a su rechazo. Te sentiste tan feliz cuando ellos alegremente te dijeron que no les importaba tu condición, que ellos te querían y apreciaban por lo que eras, un verdadero amigo. No te alcanzaría la vida para pagarles aquel gesto tan noble, ni te sobrarían las palabras para agradecerles su apoyo incondicional.

Y Lily… ¿por qué con ella era distinto? Quizá porque la forma en que ella te veía era muy importante para ti. No deseabas que ella te viera como un monstruo, ni nada parecido, jamás podrías soportarlo.

Y ahora, ella te estaba mirando fijamente, casi con aberración. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo has sido tan estúpido? Tu amiga no es ninguna tonta y tarde o temprano habría terminado por enterarse.

-Lily…- susurraste, buscando algunas frases para disculparte, pero bien sabes que no puedes se disculpado-… yo, lo siento mucho…-

-¿Lo sientes?- exclamó ella, desviando su mirada hacia algún punto perdido del lago.

Ella sólo se dirigía a James con ese tono tan cortante y altivo. Sientes tu corazón encogerse, sabes que ella está en todo su derecho de ponerse así. Incluso, de reclamarte todo lo que desee, estás preparado para ello. Pero eso no significa que duela menos.

-¡Creí que éramos amigos, Remus!- exclamaba ella, incesantemente. Su rojiza melena se movía libremente al compás del suave viento de aquella tarde de otoño.

Ella continuaba mirándote fijamente, clavándote ese par de esmeraldas en lo profundo de tu ser. ¿Soportarías perderla, Remus? ¿Soportarías que ella dijera que jamás te volverá a dirigir la palabra? Supones que es el precio a pagar por se quien eres.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo…?- ella detuvo sus palabras, nuevamente desviándote la mirada. ¿Se asomaban lágrimas en sus ojos? ¿Cómo podía ella llorar por alguien como… tú?

-Yo sé lo que se siente ser diferente- se volteó de espaldas a ti, seguramente no deseaba que la vieras llorar, así era ella-… sé lo que se siente el que la gente te señale, como si fueras un fenómeno. Yo sé lo que duele el rechazo ¿cómo has podido pensar que yo no lo entendería?-

Has sido tan tonto Remus. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en la gente? No, quiero decir, confiar en "ella". Es Lily, la conoces demasiado bien, incluso te atreverías a decir que mejor que James, quien no pierde oportunidad para estar pendiente de ella. Tú, que has estado allí para darle consuelo cuando no recibe respuestas a las cartas para su hermana. Es cierto, ella tiene toda la razón ¿cómo has podido creer que ella no entendería?

Es el miedo Remus, el miedo a estar solo. Nadie puede culparte, has recibido sólo rechazos desde que tienes memoria. Incluso escuchaste a tus padres hablar despectivamente de ti alguna vez, un par de años antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Tu padre casi hablaba de ti como si de un estorbo se tratase, ante los sollozos afirmativos de tu madre. ¿Eras un estorbo? Sí, pensaste eso hasta que conociste a gente de calidad, como Albus Dumbledore; amigos como James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

Con timidez, extendiste tu brazo hasta el hombro de Lily. Se desvaneció un gran peso cuando notaste que ella no rechazó tu contacto, al menos.

-Lo siento tanto Lily, tal vez no me creas, pero es así. Y yo…- tomaste aire, podías pronunciar la siguiente frase, pero no deseabas que se cumpliera- yo comprenderé si no deseas tener más trato conmigo-

Ella se volteó hacia ti. Dos enorme lágrimas aperladas recorrían sus mejillas. Te estremeciste cuando sus brazos rodearon tu cuerpo, y hundió su rostro en tu túnica, descargando allí su llanto.

Te atreviste finalmente a pasar tu brazo sobre su espalda y apoyar tu mentón sobre su cabeza. Sus cabellos despedían un agradable aroma, que te hacía cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. ¿Jazmines, rosas? No estás demasiado familiarizado con las flores muggles, pero la que sea, tiene un aroma delicioso.

-No me separaré de ti jamás- aquellas palabras llenaron tu cuerpo de una cálida sensación. No pudiste evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa en tus labios. Aquella era la Lily Evans que conoces, a la que le tienes tanto cariño.

-Gracias Lily- cerraste tus ojos, evitando que unas cuantas lágrimas pudieran salir. No te gustaba que nadie te viera llorar, ni siquiera ella. Daba demasiada vergüenza.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme- ella te regaló una de esas sonrisas tan penetrantes que tanto le gustan a James. Se separó con cuidado de ti, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, que quedaron bastante alborotados por el viento.

-Pero no más secretos ¿está bien?- dijo ella, haciéndote un guiño.

-Te lo prometo- notaste cómo su mirada se iluminaba de nuevo, y te hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se alejaba suavemente hacia el castillo.  Sonreíste ampliamente, ahora sabes que no has perdido a una amiga, al contrario, has ganado mucho más que eso, has ganado una hermana. Si antes lo decías, ahora puedes afirmar sin temor que por Lily Evans darías tu vida de ser necesario. Es una persona muy dulce, con un corazón de oro. Sí, todo esto ya lo sabías, pero esta tarde lo has comprobado directamente.

¿No más secretos? Te preguntas si se enojará al saber que has convertido a tres de tus mejores amigos en animagos. Sí, lo más probable es que pusiera el grito en el cielo y tuvieras que suplicar su perdón otra vez. Aunque, si lo piensas mejor, no es del todo tu secreto.

Ese ya era problema de James. Lástima que él no sabe cómo tratarla, no harían mala pareja.

**oOoOoOo******

**Fin**

**Pequeño fanfic dedicado de corazón a mi hija Miri, todito para ti mi pequeña.**

**Eso surgió de la conversación que tuvimos justito anoche. Sé que igualito no quedaré en el rpg, pero es más o menos una idea de cómo me gustaría que sucediera. Me inspiré y allí quedó.**

**Para**** comentarios meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org**


End file.
